Garotas Inteligentes
by violet snicket
Summary: tradução de smart girls. série de momentos do livro 6, ron e mione. mostrar seus sentimentos nunca é fácil, especialmente quando se tem 17 anos. as vezes, um pouco de faz de conta é necessário.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, e essa fic pertence à emmilyne.

Nota das tradutoras: Tradução de Smart Girls, fic original de emmilyne, que gentilmente nos permitiu traduzir essa fic lindissima. São 5 capítulos, todos lindos, uma das melhores fics que já li na vida. Betada pela querida Clara S. Lupin (bjs).

Esse capítulo se passa durante os eventos do cap 19 de Harry Potter 6, então contém spoilers.

Se quiser ler em inglês: http/ e comentem

Val Weasley e Violet Snicket

**Garotas Inteligentes**

(original Smart Girls, by emmilyne)

Quando Hermione soube que Ron havia sido envenenado, estava sentada calmamente em sua sala de Aritmancia, esperando para falar com a professora Vector. Estava incrivelmente quieto naquela ala do castelo, em se tratando de uma manhã de final de semana. Se tudo não estivesse tão parado, ela provavelmente não teria ouvido uma conversa sussurrada no corredor.

-Céus, Minerva. Ficou sabendo? O garoto Weasley, Ralph, foi envenenado.

Hermione não ouviu muito depois disso, já que seu estômago deu um solavanco e seu coração instantaneamente congelou. Mas ela percebeu vagamente que a professora Mcgonagall tinha conduzido o Professor Slughorn para dentro de uma das salas de aula.

Foi bem depois do horário de recolher, quando ela não poderia fazer nada a respeito, que Hermione percebeu que em sua pressa, havia deixado seu livro de Aritmancia, junto com sua pena preferida, para trás.

Sua corrida frenética até a ala hospitalar foi um borrão, uma súplica de orações e pedidos de que Ron estivesse lá quando ela chegasse. Que não fosse tarde demais... Oh Deus. Hermione deveria ter ido atrás dos professores, os feito dizer que ele não estava morto. Slughorn teria dito se ele estivesse morto, certo? Teria dito morto, não envenenado.

Ron não poderia estar morto. Simplesmente não poderia. Não tinha como... Hermione saberia se ele estivesse morto. Ela saberia e ele não estava. Ele iria ficar bem. Bem.

Do lado de fora da ala hospitalar, Harry e Gina estavam entretidos em uma intensa conversa, Harry com seus braços cruzados com força. Ambos pareciam tensos e tristes, mas não devastados. Se Ron estivesse morto, eles estariam bem diferentes, certo? Ele não estava morto, não estava.

Hermione interrompeu a conversa sem nem pensar, derrapando em frente a Harry e segurando em seus braços para não cair.

-Eu ouvi... Ron...- ela ofegou. Ocorreu que era estranho ela não estar chorando. Talvez estivesse muito assustada para chorar. – O que aconteceu?

Harry deixou-a firme, segurando seus cotovelos e a olhando como se estivesse com medo de que Hermione fosse ter um colapso ou enlouquecer. Ambas eram considerações válidas.

-Ron foi envenenado.- ele disse calmamente.

-Eu entendi isso!- Ela respondeu um pouco ríspida. Ela quis sacudi-lo. – Ele está bem? Ele está...?- Hermione não podia terminar a frase. Porque não era necessário. Porque Ron não estava morto.

-Ele está bem.- Harry disse depressa para alívio dela.- Quero dizer... Eu não sei... – Hermione realmente o sacudiu dessa vez. Ele estava tentando matá-la? Colocá-la em seu limite?- Quero dizer, eu coloquei um benzoar na boca dele a tempo.

Graças a Deus. Graças a Deus. Hermione assentiu, enquanto suas mãos caiam frouxas e a respiração que ela não sabia que estava segurando saiu. Graças a Deus. Ela nunca teria acreditado que seria grata ao bendito Half-Blood Prince.

Hermione ouviu atentamente a história de como aconteceu, ou pelo menos tentou. Na hora que a discussão de Harry e Gina desviou-se para o mundo da especulação, ela não ouviu mais nada. O alívio a deixou paralisada. Ou talvez tenha sido o medo. Ela não acreditaria realmente que Ron estava bem até que visse por si própria. Vivo e completo e Ron.

Encostou-se na parede, pressionando suas mãos sem cessar, até que as machucasse. Por horas e horas e horas, Hermione ficou do lado de fora da ala hospitalar, onde o garoto que ela jurou nunca mais dirigir a palavra estava, rezando para que tivesse a chance de falar com ele novamente.

Olhando agora, seus pensamentos eram bem incoerentes. Em sua maioria coisas como "Por favor, Deus, não o deixe morrer" e promessas de que perdoaria Ron por tudo desde que ele estivesse bem. Misturados, estavam alguns votos de que se qualquer coisa acontecesse a ele, ela assassinaria Lilá Brown, por ter roubado os últimos meses de sua vida. E não seria uma morte prazerosa.

Mas não era justo, não realmente. Lilá roubou suas esperanças de algo a mais com Ron, mas foi Hermione quem decidiu que não seria mais amiga dele. Ela sabia que Ron só estava esperando que ela parasse de ter raiva e simplesmente voltasse a falar com ele. Ele vinha esperando há meses. Ele fingiria alegremente que nada havia acontecido e recomeçaria de onde eles deixaram. Eles voltariam a ser amigos. Apenas amigos.

Era sempre assim que funcionava com Ron. Em cada uma de suas brigas e em cada uma que ele teve com outra pessoa. Ele apenas esperava que a outra pessoa se acalmasse e fingia que nada havia acontecido. Ele tentou depois do natal, falar com ela como se não a tivesse traído, partido, e para finalizar, pisado em seu coração.

Nenhuma vez em sua amizade, Hermione lembrava-se de Ron se desculpando. E ela estava determinada a não deixar Ron fugir dessa vez. Dessa vez ela estava muito humilhada, muito machucada, muito traída. Que ele pudesse fazer isso a ela de maneira tão cruel, depois de seis anos de amizade... Não. Ela não iria ceder dessa vez. Se Ron quisesse ser seu amigo de novo ele teria que implorar. Implorar e suplicar. Ou, ao que parecia, ser envenenado.

As horas do lado de fora da enfermaria foram as mais longas da vida de Hermione. Tudo que ela queria era falar com ele de novo. Ela não sabia o que iria dizer, mas precisava falar com ele.

Pessoas entravam e saíam e Harry se mexia buscando uma vista de Ron, mas os pés de Hermione foram conduzidos. As satisfações dadas por Madame Pomfrey e os vários professores que entravam não conseguiram acalmá-la. Claro, ver a Sra. Weasley sair chorando também não ajudou muito.

Quando os pais de Ron chegaram e foram levados a enfermaria, Hermione teve o terrível e cruel pensamento de que eles não podiam precisar de ver Ron mais do que ela. Ela desejava que eles entendessem. Ela e Ron não se falavam há meses. Eles não compreendiam que ela precisava falar com ele?

Mas quando as portas finalmente se abriram, tarde da noite, e Hermione encontrou Ron deitado tão reto e pálido na cama, ela não podia falar nada. Tudo que ela podia fazer era olhar e desmoronar na cadeira ao lado de sua cama, a discussão ao seu redor virando apenas um som sem sentido em seus ouvidos.

Foi apenas quando Ron murmurou algo incompreensível em seu sono que sua cabeça clareou e ela percebeu que os gêmeos tinham chegado. Aqueles sons murmurados a permitiram respirar novamente, a acalmaram para ver que Ron ainda estava lá. Afinal, metade do que ele falava era incompreensível mesmo. Ele iria ficar bem. Ele não ia morrer.

Hermione até conseguiu ouvir a conversa que Harry e Gina estavam tendo com Fred e Jorge, para tentar e finalmente entender o que eles estavam dizendo sobre o envenenamento. Era quase pior saber que Ron não era o alvo. Ela conseguiu participar da conversa, mas suas idéias não estavam à altura que seu intelecto normalmente tinha e sua voz estava estranha e rouca para seus próprios ouvidos.

Mas ela estava feliz porque prestava atenção. Senão, ela não estaria alerta o suficiente para ouvir Ron murmurar "Er-my-nee".

Seu coração parou. Mas apenas por um momento, depois Hermione pensou que deveria estar imaginando coisas. Ron não tinha na verdade chamado seu nome enquanto dormia. Era um murmúrio e nada mais.

Hermione esperou, segurando sua respiração, rezando silenciosamente para que Ron dissesse apenas mais alguma coisa que a provasse errada, provasse que ele estava chamando por ela. Mas ele apenas murmurou coisas inteligíveis e caiu no sono novamente. Pelo menos agora, ela poderia se acalmar e ver que ele estava apenas dormindo e não... Ela não iria pensar sobre isso.

Er-my-nee. Era provavelmente mais um murmúrio. Uma combinação de sons coincidentes. Hermione estava certamente dotando mais significação do que realmente tinha. Por favor, não era como se fosse possível que Ron tivesse realmente chamado seu nome, em seu sono, de uma cama de hospital. Ela achava que isso era um romance sentimental? Ou um Daydream charm?

Certamente parecia como algo saído de uma de suas recentes fantasias.

Mesmo assim, fez com que Hermione se sentisse melhor e ela não tinha energia para analisar mais a fundo. Além disso, ela estava se sentindo.. mais ela mesma. Na verdade, ela se sentia mais como ela mesma do que tinha se sentido em meses, desde que um crescente monstro chamado inveja tomou seu corpo.

Hermione até foi capaz de ter uma espécie de conversa quando Hagrid chegou. Ela até foi capaz de sair para que a família Weasley pudesse ficar sozinha.

Apesar de que mais tarde, na cama, bem depois do horário de recolher e quando não podia mais voltar na enfermaria, ela se arrependeu, desejando não ter saído antes de poder falar com Ron Tudo que Hermione tinha ouvido dele tinha sido aquele "Er-my-nee" balbuciado, que aparecia em sua cabeça, várias vezes, a fazendo pensar em território perigoso, e levando-a lentamente a loucura.

Por traz das cortinas de sua cama, Hermione ouviu Lilá reclamar com Parvati, em um som abafado, que Ron a havia dispensado essa manhã. Ela estava furiosa que ele não tinha passado o aniversário com ela.

Oh, deus, era seu aniversário. Ron fez 17 anos hoje. Ele se tornou um homem e quase morreu. A necessidade de vê-lo novamente veio tão intensamente que ela mal podia respirar.

Mas Lilá não parava de reclamar e Hermione sentiu um surto de fúria, junto com o sentimento familiar de rasgar a garganta de sua colega de quarto. Foi aí que ela percebeu que Lilá não sabia. Ela não fazia idéia que Ron tinha sido envenenado e quase morrido. Ela pensava que ele tivesse ido se divertir com Harry.

Bom, parecia que o monstro dentro de Hermione estava longe de morto, porque ela não disse nem uma palavra. Ela deixou Lilá choramingar e reclamar, olhando para o teto, segura em seu conhecimento de que ela sabia onde Ron estava e aquela... aquela garota horrível não sabia.

Hermione tinha sido quem havia esperado, apavorada, do lado de fora da ala hospitalar, não Lilá Brown. Se ela fosse uma boa namorada, do tipo que era o certo para Ron, saberia que ele estava doente. Ela não precisaria que Hermione dissesse para ela. Pelo menos foi assim que Hermione justificou para si mesma.

Eventualmente, Lilá e Parvati foram dormir, mas o monstro havia sido despertado e não tinha intenção de descansar. Dúvidas e perguntas se atropelavam na mente de Hermione.

Por mais que ela quisesse, deveria ir até a ala hospitalar? O que ela diria para Ron quando ele acordasse? O que ele diria para ela? Será que ela a queria lá? Será que ela não preferiria Lilá? Hermione realmente queria se torturar assim novamente? Será que ela poderia realmente agüentar se ele acordasse e ela não estivesse lá?

A única questão que ela sabia a resposta era a última e era um não ressonante. Hermione precisava estar lá.

Ela conseguiu se controlar a maior parte da noite, encarando o teto e as cortinas alternadamente. Ela queria desesperadamente estar sentada ao lado da cama de Ron. Mesmo que não tivesse idéia de como justificar tal coisa. Quem era ela para que permitissem que ficasse com ele por toda a noite? Ela não era sua namorada. Ela não era nem sua amiga. Pelo menos não mais.

Mais ou menos 4:35, ela teve o bastante. Hermione não podia agüentar sua cama sufocante ou esse quarto opressivo mais um minuto. Saiu da cama e vestiu seu uniforme. Havia um horário certo para o começo do horário de recolher, mas não um fim. Hermione estava apenas levantando um pouco mais cedo para começar o dia bem.

Ela pegou seu livro de Runas Antigas ao sair. Se alguém a parasse, ela apenas diria que estava começando seus estudos mais cedo. Quem questionaria isso? Não era a primeira vez que Hermione acordava cedo para estudar. Mesmo que essa vez fosse o mais cedo.

No caminho para a ala hospitalar, começou a pensar que talvez ela devesse realmente estudar. Ela não tinha idéia do que diria para Ron. Sua mente estava correndo em círculos, a dizendo para voltar. Mas seu corpo não deve ter ouvido porque, antes dela perceber, estava ao lado da cama de Ron.

Ele ainda parecia horrivelmente pálido, até na luz do luar, mas ele estava se movendo friamente embaixo das cobertas e roncando suavemente. Assegurada de que ele estava bem, Hermione desabou em uma cadeira. E agora? Ela realmente queria ficar aqui e esperar?

A resposta deve ter sido um sim, porque Hermione se arrumou em sua cadeira e abriu seu livro. Ela poderia estudar ali como em qualquer lugar. Mas o texto sumiu em frente a seus olhos e pela primeira vez ela percebeu que não tinha dormido. O cansaço a atingiu e ela não se lembrou de mais nada depois disso.

Ron estava na aula de poções. Mas ele estava em uma aula em que Snape ainda era o professor, só que gordo como o Slughorn e parecia ter algumas características de McGonnagal nele... talvez fosse pelo sotaque escocês. Mas ele não tinha tempo para pensar na estranheza de seus professores, já que seu caldeirão estava transbordando. Ron nem sabia que poção estava fazendo. Ele não tinha idéia do que fazer depois. Ele não pertencia a essa classe. Ele não estava nem perto de ser bom o bastante para Advanced Potions.

Agora, a poção parecia estar destruindo seu caldeirão. A de ninguém mais fazia isso. Ron não podia fazer nada a não ser olhar, alarmado. "Hermione? Hermione, eu acho que tem algo errado com minha poção."

Não teve resposta e Ron deu uma olhada apenas para ver Snape lhe dando um sorriso afetado. Ele virou para Hermione, que estava ao seu lado, distraída de sua agonia.

"Hermione, preciso de sua ajuda. Está destruindo tudo." Ainda não teve resposta.

"Hermione! Droga, será que você pode olhar para mim!"

Ron finalmente percebeu que ela tanto não o ignorava quanto não o via mesmo. Como se ele fosse invisível ou não estivesse lá. Hermione trabalhava em sua poção com cortes e medidas perfeitos, sua mão perfeitamente graciosa fazendo movimentos perfeitos, e seus traços perfeitos dispostos em uma expressão perfeitamente serena.

Desespero começou a entrar lentamente em seu corpo. Por que ela não estava prestando atenção nele? A poção, que agora destruía o próprio chão, foi esquecida. Ele não dava a mínima para a estúpida poção ou ser reprovado ou...

"Hermione!" Ron gritou o mais alto que pode. Ela não se moveu. Harry estava olhando para frente, sorrindo, despreocupado. "Me escute! Droga, Hermione!" Ron continuou, gritando em seu ouvido, mas ela permaneceu do mesmo jeito. Ele tentou segura-la, mas havia uma barreira invisível, e mesmo que ele tentasse cada vez mais forte suas mãos nunca chegavam a ela.

Hermione murmurava para si mesma enquanto trabalhava. Outra voz chamou, "Hermione," e ela olhou para cima, sorrindo imediatamente. Ron seguiu seu olhar e resmungou. Era Krum... ou McLaggan. Algo tipo uma grosseira e desajeitada combinação dos dois.

Sorrindo para a estranha criatura, Hermione largou sua faca e penas de canários. Ela foi até ele e deixou que a puxasse para um forte beijo.

"Larga ela! Hermione! Hermione!" Ron redobrou seus esforços para chegar até ela, tentando empurrar a criatura Krum/McLaggan, mas ele nem chegou perto o suficiente.

De repente Lilá apareceu a seu lado sorrindo para ele. "Venha comigo, Won-Won,"ela sussurrou, puxando sua camisa.

Ron balançou a cabeça freneticamente. "Mas a minha poção" disse, ainda olhando para Hermione, lutando contra a náusea pela visão em sua frente.

"Eu te ajudo com sua poção," Lilá sussurrou, suas mãos acariciando seu peito.

Droga, o que ela iria fazer? Ela nem estava na aula de poções avançada. Lilá não pertencia aquele lugar. Ron tentou se soltar, mas ela segurou mais forte.

"Hermione!"

Ela não estava ouvindo e ele não podia chegar até ela e nada disso fazia o menor sentido. Isso tinha que ser um sonho. Era a única explicação. Nada tão bizarro podia ser...

Os olhos de Ron se abriram e ele lentamente se ajustou com a escuridão do quarto. Claro que era um sonho. Graças a Deus. Uma droga de pesadelo que aquilo tinha sido. Então ele percebeu. Ron se sentia absolutamente mal. Sua garganta estava seca e arranhada, sua cabeça parecia que tinha sido esmagada, cada músculo de seu corpo doía, e ele se sentia nauseado. Argh. O que aconteceu?

Seus olhos finalmente entraram em foco e ele olhou em sua volta. Maravilha. A ala hospitalar. Claro. Onde mais ele estaria em seu aniversário de 17 anos? Não era apen---Whoa! Hermione?

Dormindo profundamente em uma dura cadeira de hospital estava ninguém mais que sua melhor amiga que não tinha lhe dirigido uma palavra civilizada em quase 3 meses. Sua cabeça estava caída e sua boca entreaberta. Hermione parecia caprichosamente desgrenhada com um livro jogado em seu colo.

E nunca houve visão mais bonita. Bom, talvez bonita não expressasse bem.

O primeiro pensamento de Ron foi que ele ainda estava sonhando, já que, claro, Hermione o odiava, e pelo que tinha ouvido, não estava falando com ele, o que geralmente significava não sentar ao lado da cama dessa pessoa.

Tentou levantar seus braços para esfregar seus olhos, mas apenas conseguiu sentir fortes dores em seus braços e uma onda de enjôo. Aquilo pareceu muito real. E para um sonho isso era excessivamente tolo.

Droga. Ron não podia acreditar. Hermione estava realmente sentada em vigília por ele. Um pequeno sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto, seguido de uma onda irracional de bobeira que fez com que a dor se tornasse estúpida.

Isso significava que ela estava falando com ele de novo? Era melhor que fosse. Ron tinha tido o bastante. Estava ficando ridículo. Desde quando suas brigas duravam tanto? E dessa vez a teimosia de Hermione estava maior do que nunca e também ela estava mais... malvada que nunca. Uma garota esperta e apaixonada era uma coisa bem assustadora se ela estiver brava com você. Ou, bom, em qualquer hora.

Ron estava começando a se preocupar que dessa vez não iria simplesmente passar. Estava começando a pensar que teria que fazer algo drástico. Como se desculpar.

Desculpar. A idéia sempre lhe deixava um pouco doente. Especialmente quando ele não tinha feito nada de errado. Bom, quase nada de errado. Ok, talvez ele tivesse feito algumas coisas erradas, mas Hermione estava sendo completamente irracional.

Ron tinha pensado se terminar com Lilá ajudaria a situação, se faria Hermione perdoá-lo. Mas terminar com alguém era um aspecto assustador. Quase tanto quanto se desculpar com Hermione.

Se ele soubesse com certeza que terminar com sua namorada iria funcionar e ele teria Hermione de volta... Bom, isso seria alguma coisa, mas com a sorte que tinha, ele terminaria com a única garota que já o quis e Hermione ainda assim não falaria com ele.

Bom, parecia que não importava agora, Ron pensou com satisfação. Tudo que ele tinha que fazer para Hermione perdoá-lo era acabar na ala hospitalar. Bem mais fácil que qualquer uma de suas outras idéias. Ele realmente deveria ter pensado nisso antes. Por trás de todas suas defesas e pensamentos traiçoeiros, ela simplesmente se importava muito e era boa demais para abandoná-lo nesse tempo de necessidade.

Ron suspirou, se sentindo absurdamente feliz, triunfante até. Naturalmente, isso só durou por um momento antes de lhe ocorrer que só porque Hermione estava ali agora, não significava que ela não o abandonaria no momento que ele fosse liberado. Merda.

Ok, ainda tinha esperança. Esfregou seu rosto. Ele a faria ficar, ele tinha que conseguir. Ron só precisava ter certeza q—

Seu debate interno foi interrompido quando seus pulmões decidiram que era a hora certa de se rebelarem e Ron foi dominado por um acesso de tosse que o levou a posição fetal. O que diabos tinha acontecido com ele? E droga, o destino era realmente tão cruel? Não podia lhe dar uma droga de minuto para planejar o que diria para Hermione?

A dor em seu peito e cabeça era intensa e ele estava tendo dificuldade para respirar, mas ainda assim ele ouviu um murmúrio preocupado, "Ron!" ele forçou a abertura de seus olhos para ver Hermione levantar de sua cadeira, o livro caindo sem importância no chão.

"Você está bem?" ela perguntou em uma voz macia, preocupada enquanto se sentava ao lado de Ron na pequena cama, segurando seu braço e acariciando suas costas enquanto as tosses terminavam.

Bom, isso era bom. Talvez o destino estivesse ao seu lado afinal. Isso era certamente melhor que qualquer coisa que Ron pudesse esperar por algo que ele tivesse dito.

"Você quer um pouco de água?" Hermione perguntou calmamente, acariciando sua cabeça.

Ron estava errado, isso era melhor que bom. Ele assentiu, tossindo fraco mais algumas vezes. Ok, talvez ele estivesse exagerando um pouco, mas ele não tinha motivo para parar de tossir. Estava funcionando, não? Hermione estendeu sua mão e pegou um copo de água na mesa ao lado da cama e levou a seus lábios. A expressão de preocupação em seu rosto era simplesmente fantástica. Ele não podia evitar agir só um pouquinho mais fraco do que ele realmente estava.

Na verdade, a proximidade de Hermione o fazia se sentir menos doente a cada segundo, com a adrenalina passando por suas veias. Ron envolveu sua mão na dela, segurando seus dedos no copo enquanto ele bebia devagar. Ele olhou para ela, pensando se ela sempre foi tão bonita de perto ou se ele tinha esquecido.

O contato o levava a um tipo diferente de euforia e tudo parecia melhor que ontem. Quando ele terminou a água e Hermione levou o copo, ele gemeu pela perda de contato e a buscou cegamente, tentando se levantar. Imediatamente, suas mãos estavam em seus ombros, o segurando na cama. E isso era realmente, realmente bom.

"Cuidado, Ron. Você quase morreu," Hermione brigou. Ele sentiu falta dela brigando. Sua voz era rouca, fazendo Ron pensar se ela esteve chorando. Estivera ela chorando por sua causa?

"Eu quase morri?" ele resmungou. Ele deveria estar chateado, certo? Com medo? A felicidade que ele sentia era completamente irracional. Mas hermione estava arrumando os travesseiros e empurrando Ron de volta a eles com suas mãos macias. Ele nunca ficou tão contente que seus pijamas fossem finos e surrados.

"Você foi envenenado," Hermione falou em uma voz aflita que ela reservava para as maiores tragédias. Ron conhecia todas as suas vozes. Quantas pessoas poderiam dizer isso? 3 meses de separação e ele a conhecia melhor que Krum ou McLaggen jamais seriam capazes.

"Você não se lembra?" ela perguntou. Ron negou, balançando a cabeça e retrocedendo. Aparentemente nem toda dor tinha sumido. "Você bebeu um tipo de mead envenenado na sala do Slughorn."

"Mead?" ele repetiu estupidamente, ele honestamente não tinha idéia do que ela estava falando. De qualquer forma, ele estava totalmente distraído pelos lábios de Hermione e tinha sido envenenado. De acordo com ela. Não esperava mesmo que ele estivesse totalmente bem no momento.

Hermione juntou os lábios, daquela maneira adorável que ela faz quando está para discutir 'assuntos muito importantes'. "Do que você lembra?"

Ron levou um minuto inteiro para perceber que ela queria que ele falasse. Certo, ok. Ele podia fazer isso.

"Um.. eu lembro de acordar e pegar meus presentes de aniversário..."

Ron contou tudo que ele conseguia se lembrar. Era uma história realmente humilhante. Romilda Vane? Yelch! Mesmo assim, ele contou em mínimos detalhes. Qualquer coisa para deixar Hermione ali, assentindo, normal e familiar. "...quando nós descemos Lilá..."

Droga, Lilá iria ficar muito brava pelo jeito que ele a... Então ele notou que Hermione tinha enrijecido e não estava mais olhando para ele. Merda. Merda. Merda. Como ele podia ser tão burro? Quem ligava se Lilá estava brava? "Então nós fomos até o Slughorn e eu não lembro de mais nada," ele concluiu rapidamente. Agora ele tinha realmente estragado tudo.

Hermione estava segurando suas mãos com força, sua boca fechada, e os olhos fixos no chão. Porra, e agora? Essa era Hermione que ele tinha visto nos últimos meses. Ele odiava essa Hermione. Ele queria sua Hermione de volta.

"Bom," ela disse em um tom duro. "Parece que você está se sentindo muito bem, então eu devo ir embora. Se você quiser, eu poderia acordar a Lilá e chama-la para ficar aqui com você." As palavras de Hermione eram amargas e frias. Pareciam um tapa na cara. O que ela faria se ele aceitasse a oferta? Droga, ela estava levantando. Que diabos! Como as coisas poderiam ficar tão mal tão rápido?

Em pânico, Ron segurou seu braço com uma força que o surpreendeu. Ele avaliou que não tinha mais tempo para se fazer de fraco. "Espere!"

Ela parou, virando para olha-lo com uma expressão dura em seu rosto. Ron poderia perde-la de verdade. Estava escrito lá, em seu rosto. Hermione estava se fechando para ele. Ron não podia respirar.

Impulsivamente, ele falou, "Eu prefiro você aqui à Lilá."

Ron não tinha planejado dizer algo tão... sincero, ou vulnerável. Na verdade, ele não sabia o que queria dizer, mas o rosto de Hermione realmente suavizou, não muito, mas o bastante. Ela sentou novamente na cama, com cuidado para não toca-lo, exceto que ele ainda estava segurando seu braço. Ele avaliou que ela não estava muito feliz quanto a isso, mas ele não tinha intenção de solta-la.

Hermione manteve seu olhar para frente. Se mantendo rígida e suas costas para ele, ela disse arrogante, "Eu não entendo porque você preferiria a mim ao invés de sua namorada."

Diabos. Ela realmente o faria trabalhar por isso. Droga. Bom, pelo menos ela ainda estava lá. Ron colocou sua cabeça no travesseiro novamente e encarou o teto. O que ele deveria dizer agora? Ele podia se sentir começando a suar enquanto tentava pensar em alguma coisa.

O silêncio deve ter durado muito para o gosto de Hermione e ela começou a levantar de novo. Ron reforçou seu aperto no braço dela e a puxou de volta. Era agora ou nunca. Ele falou a primeira coisa que pensou, "A Lilá não é muito inteligente."

A cabeça de Hermione se voltou e ela encontrou seus olhos em uma expressão surpresa. Devagar, ela sentou novamente, dessa vez com seu quadril firmemente encostado no dele. Bom, isso era bom. Aparentemente esse era um caminho sábio para seguir. Ron abriu sua boca para falar novamente, mas nada saiu. Merda. Ele não conseguiria olhar para ela e fazer isso.

Fixando o olhar no teto, tentou de novo. "Nós não conversamos muito, a Lilá e eu," ele conseguiu falar com grande esforço, seu rosto quente e suado. "Não tem muito o que falar. Ela nem é tão divertida quando não estamos... ela não me desafia ou me faz pensar ou querer ser uma pessoa melhor..." Ron foi parando, engolindo seco.

Ele esperava que Hermione apreciasse isso, porque era a coisa mais difícil que ele já tinha feito. Ainda não conseguindo olhar para ela, Ron se concentrou no som de sua respiração e na tensão em seu braço, esperando para ela falar.

"Então, por que...?" Hermione arranhou e limpou a garganta. Ele não podia olhar para ela. Ele não podia. "Por que você...? Por que você não encontra alguém mais inteligente?"

Ron não pode evitar, seus olhos instantaneamente se voltaram para ela. A pergunta tinha sido ousada, mas Hermione nunca pareceu tão vulnerável. Ela ainda estava de costas para ele, seus olhos fixos do outro lado da sala, mas eles estavam brilhando e seu perfil parecia quase indefeso. Isso o fez sentir dor.

Ela queria que ele encontrasse alguém mais inteligente? Esse pensamento deu-lhe força para continuar.

"Porque..." Ron apertou seus olhos com força, os fechando. Isso estava tornando-se cruel. Quando ela exatamente iria o perdoar? "Porque garotas inteligentes são de certo modo assustadoras." Sua garganta estava seca novamente.

"Como assim?"

Ele quase riu. Ela estava tentando matá-lo? "Hum... Elas são fortes e boas, melhores que eu em tudo..."

"Ron—"

"E elas sabem quando eu não sou bom o bastante. Quando eu não sou inteligente o bastante. Quando eu não sei jogar quadribol bem—"

"Não Ron, não! Eu—"

Se Hermione queria ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer era melhor ela parar de interromper. Ron estava tão empolgado e ela não teria outra chance de ter essa informação.

"Garotas inteligentes," ele disse de uma forma mais rigorosa, se sentindo mais exposto do que nunca. "percebem que eu sou... Garotas inteligentes não têm seu primeiro beijo com perdedores inexperientes. Elas beijam jogadores famosos de quadribol--"

Hermione respirou ofegante. "Como? Eu nunca disse—"

Ron a ignorou. Será que ela não poderia somente ficar na metáfora? Ela não entendia que ele precisava da metáfora?

"Garotas inteligentes preferem beijar homens experientes. E por que não iriam? Elas merecem um cara que sabe o que fazer com uma garota." Na hora em que terminou, ele estava ofegante e uma parte dele queria somente desaparecer.

De qualquer jeito, aquilo havia sido tão estúpido. Garotos não ficam tão sentimentais a respeito de seu primeiro beijo. E daí que ele tivesse em uma parte de sua mente a idéia que isto seria algo que ele e Hermione compartilhariam? Isso não deveria importar a ele. Ele não era um menino estúpido (ou menininho).

"Oh Ron." Seu choro sufocado fez Ron abrir os olhos. Maldição, ele não pretendia fazê-la chorar. "Ron, eu..." Hermione fungou um pouco, depois disse com a mais fraca das vozes. "Garotas inteligentes podem ser muito estúpidas algumas vezes e... e cheias de si mesmas. Elas podem esquecer de dizer as pessoas o quanto elas são boas..." Hermione interrompeu sua fala, mas tinha toda a atenção de Ron.

"Mas." Hermione continuou, sua fala mais rigorosa, tornando-se mais severa. Não. Não 'mas'. Ele gostava da direção que isso estava tomando. "Garotas Inteligentes não podem ler mentes Ron, e quando um garoto fica bravo com elas por alguma coisa que aconteceu há dois anos atrás e não falam para elas, então, como é que elas podem saber?" Quando terminou estava gritando e muito vermelha.

Ron estava abalado, sem fala, seu peito apertado. O que mais Hermione iria querer dele? Ele tinha acabado de se abrir muito mais que ele já tinha feito alguma vez... Ele não tinha muito mais para dar.

"Hermione." Ele disse subitamente antes que pudesse parar. "O que você quer de mim? Você quer que eu implore?"

Hermione se aprumou e deu um suspiro profundo. Olhando nos olhos dele sem vergonha alguma, ela declarou educadamente e com exatidão:

"Sim, eu acho que gostaria muito disso."

Ron apertou seu maxilar e a olhou com uma expressão de raiva. Ele não podia acreditar naquilo. Ela era... tão maldita Hermione. Ela tinha que reduzi-lo a nada. Não havia sido o bastante ele quase ter morrido. Não, ela tinha que levar seu último pedaço de dignidade.

Quando ele não respondeu, Hermione fechou seus olhos e desabou em lágrimas, murmurando tão fracamente que ele dificilmente pôde ouvir:

"Você realmente me machucou, Ron. Você não faz idéia do quanto e isso nem te preocupa.."

-É claro que me preocupa. – Ele respondeu rispidamente. Como ela pôde pensar...? Quando essa coisa toda havia começado, Ron não tinha idéia que Hermione reagiria dessa forma, que ela ficaria tão magoada, tão rejeitada. Essa não tinha sido a intenção dele... Bem, ele queria magoá-la, magoá-la de volta. Mas se ele tivesse deduzido que ela sentiria isso assim tão forte... Bem, talvez nada disso tivesse sido necessário.

Hermione parecia estar num sofrimento imenso. Ele queria fazer isso parar. Ele queria que isso tudo parasse, mas ele não podia... Completamente estupefato, Ron abriu e fechou a boca, impotente. Quando ela finalmente voltou seus olhos para ele, ele quis chorar.

Olhando para ela na defensiva, Ron disse a única coisa que ele conseguiu pensar:

"Hermione, por favor."

Os lábios dela tremeram e sua face deu uma pequena enrugada:

"Bem... " ela sentenciou. "Suponho que isso é bom o bastante."

Então, Hermione fungou e se jogou no tórax dele, o abraçando com força e chorando baixinho no pijama dele.

Ron ficou débil com o choque. Bem, tudo certo então. Isto era brilhante. Parecia que ele não tinha estragado tudo, afinal. Até a dor que o peso de Hermione estava causando no seu tórax era brilhante.

Um momento depois, Ron prazerosamente envolveu seus braços ao redor dela, sorrindo com alívio. Aquilo era surpreendentemente fácil e confortável. Suas mãos automaticamente acharam um caminho para dentro do cabelo dela, enrolando-se nos cachos de um jeito que ele nunca havia sido capaz de fazer antes. Não era lustroso e alisado como o de Lilá, era suave e macio. Mas aquilo era bom, realmente bom. O jeito que um cabelo deveria ser.

Ron estava absurdamente contente para alguém que tinha acabado de ser envenenado, no dia do seu aniversário, e tinha uma garota chorando em seu peito. Talvez ele devesse ser envenenado mais vezes; era tão bom para tanto...Desafortunadamente, seu tórax não concordou e ele foi dominado por mais um ataque repentino de tosse.

Ele tentou suprimir o ataque, mas seu peito se elevou, e os olhos dele lacrimejaram, e estranhos sons sufocados foram surgindo. Ela se afastou e uma profunda e insistente tosse chegou de surpresa. Ron virou seu rosto para poupá-la. Maldição, ele não podia nem ter tido mais um minuto.

"Me desculpe." ela sussurrou, secando seu rosto com uma mão e agarrando sua varinha com força com a outra. Ela rapidamente tornou a encher o copo dele e lhe deu mais água. De forma lamentável, Hermione pareceu perceber naquela hora que ele podia segurar o copo sozinho. Ela não estava mais sentada tão perto, tampouco. Movendo-se desconfortavelmente enquanto ele bebia a água apressadamente, ela disse:

"Ron... Eu...Eu suponho que eu deveria ir."

Com um solavanco, ele tirou o copo de sua boca, espirrando água em suas mãos.

"Por que?" ele choramingou. "O sol nem nasceu. A aula é daqui a horas."

Um pequeno sorriso atravessou o rosto dela, e ela olhou para ele quase que timidamente. Era uma expressão muito bonita, sedutora até.

"Você precisa descansar." ela insistiu docemente.

"Hermione." Ron falou lentamente, com um sorriso brincalhão. De repente, ele soube que tudo ficaria bem. Eles ficariam bem. "Quantas horas eu dormi?"

Ela deixou escapar um pequeno bufo de risada.

"Muitas. Você nos deu um grande susto."

Ron sorriu.

"Me desculpe por isso." ele disse, apesar de não se sentir realmente culpado. Ele agarrou a mão dela, sentindo-se estranhamente confiante e desinibido por tocá-la tão repentinamente. Ele desejou saber se foi a sua experiência com Lilá que causou tal mudança, ou se foi pensar que talvez nunca mais falaria com Hermione outra vez.

"Me conte o que aconteceu." Ron perguntou num tom sedutor, que provavelmente era inapropriado para falar sobre envenenamentos, mas a vida deles era assim mesmo.

"Eu suponho." ela disse timidamente, junto com um meio sorriso.

Hermione começou a pôr-se de pé, e Ron rapidamente agarrou sua mão, olhando-a carrancudo:

"Ei, onde você está indo?"

Hermione riu, uma risada contente e suave.

"Voltando para a minha cadeira."

"O que tem de errado aqui?" Ron ousadamente perguntou, em um tom usado como se estivesse flertando. Era isso que ele estava fazendo, flertando com Hermione. Não aquele triste, desajeitado, imaturo flerte que eles estavam acostumados. Mas um flerte real. Provavelmente ele deveria se sentir culpado, já que ele ainda tinha uma namorada. Tecnicamente. Se Deus quisesse, não por muito tempo.

Hermione corou e o sorriso de Ron se ampliou, ela ficava tão fofa quando corava. Voltando atrás da idéia de se sentar na cadeira, ela colocou sua mão na dele. Mordeu o lábio e perguntou:

"E se Lilá chegar e vir isso?"

Ron franziu as sobrancelhas, desejando que ela não tivesse tocado naquele nome de novo, e deu de ombros. Ele desejou que ela tivesse entendido a mensagem, claramente um "quem se importa?". De qualquer forma, ele estava pensando secretamente, que aquilo era irrelevante, já que não havia chance de Lilá estar acordada àquela hora da manhã. Somente sua Hermione viria vê-lo ao amanhecer.

Era óbvio que Hermione estava omitindo um sorrisinho enquanto se endireitava, e começou:

"Bem, então, eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, eu não estava lá, lógico. Mas de acordo com o Harry..."

Ron reclinou-se de volta e escutava o som da voz de Hermione, tentando parecer apropriadamente sério, e não sentado ali, dando risada como um bobo. Parecia que ele tinha ganhado o que ele queria de aniversário apesar de tudo.

Hermione estava absurdamente animada para alguém que teve o total de uma hora de sono. Especialmente visto que essa hora tinha sido passada ao lado da cama do seu... melhor amigo que tinha quase morrido no dia anterior. Melhor amigo. Parecia que eles eram melhores amigos de novo. Melhores amigos com todo potencial que sempre tiveram. Talvez, bem maior. Tirando, Lilá Brown.

Ron estava bem, no caminho de sua recuperação. Alívio, exaustão, e pura alegria estavam fazendo Hermione sentir-se vagamente estonteante e vertiginosa. Mais, ela não havia comido nas últimas vinte e quatro horas; havia se esquecido completamente de comida, desde depois que deixou Ron aquela manhã e o café da manhã já havia terminado. O dia todo tentou permanecer acordada nas aulas e não se deixar levar pelo mundo dos devaneios levou sua última pitada de força.

Harry percebeu que ela estava estranha, e a olhava preocupado. Talvez, porque Hermione não conseguiu reunir forças, ou concentração, para levantar sua mão nenhuma vez. Graças a Deus, os professores sabiam o que tinha acontecido, e permitiram algumas visitas deles durante todo o dia.

Ou talvez tenha sido o comportamento estranhamente calmo dela, quando Lilá se enfureceu, naquela manha na aula de Feitiços, depois que descobriu que seu namorado estava na ala hospitalar por vinte quatro horas sem ninguém ter contado a ela. Harry pensava que isso tinha feito Hermione sorrir.

Já estava no meio da tarde, depois da aula de Runas Antigas, quando Hermione finalmente teve a chance de ver Ron de novo. Sua grande alegria acabou quando ela cruzou uma esquina e viu Lilá vindo da ala hospitalar. Parecia que ela não tinha gasto tempo algum para ver Won Won.

Por um momento, na verdade, ela considerou virar e voltar para a Torre da Grifinória, mas ela havia prometido a Ron, e ele estava tão amável naquela manhã, e tinha quase morrido, então... Ela entrou dentro de um beco e esperou sua odiada colega de quarto passar.

Esconder-se podia parecer um pouco imaturo, mas teria um duplo propósito: evitar um confronto e dá-la a oportunidade de observar sua rival cuidadosamente e sem ser vista.

Hermione não podia perder tempo. Três meses sem Ron haviam sido um inferno e ela teria feito de tudo para tê-lo de volta. E dessa vez ela não deixaria passar.

Lilá tinha um olhar triste e distraído. Sua expressão era difícil de analisar, mas pelo menos ela não estava com aquela cara de apaixonada de sempre. Mesmo que Hermione preferisse lágrimas, do tipo que surgem depois de um término, aquilo era mais do que podia esperar.

O olhar quase deprimido de Lilá podia ser que as coisas não tinham ido muito bem com Ron. O que era bom, lógico. Mas também, ela poderia estar chateada porque seu precioso namorado quase tinha morrido.

Hermione ainda estava pensativa quando entrou na enfermaria. Ron estava deitado de lado, não olhando para a porta. Ao se aproximar percebeu que seus olhos estavam fechados. Mas ele não parecia estar dormindo. Pelo menos não para ela.

Apertou os olhos chamando devagar, "Ron."

Seus olhos imediatamente se abriram. "Hermione?" ele cochichou de volta.

Ela apertou mais os olhos. "sim..." disse cautelosamente.

"Ela já foi?"

"Quem, Lilá?"

"É claro, Lilá. Quem mais? Ela já foi?"

Por um momento Hermione podia apenas olhar para ele de boca aberta. Ron estava evitando Lilá? Fingindo estar dormindo? Estaria ela interpretando mal isso porque ela não estava em seu melhor? "Hum.. Sim, ela acabou de sair."

"Oh Bom." Ron suspirou aliviado. Com uma energia absurda para alguém que está hospitalizado, ele se sentou e se arrumou de volta na cama. Lúcido e alerta, sorriu para ela. Como um filhote pronto para brincar.

Hermione não pode deixar de dar risada. Uma risada curta e incrédula, que não pode ser evitada devido à exaustão que tinha tirado qualquer controle que ela tinha sobre suas emoções. Bom, se ele queria brincar, ela podia brincar.

"Se você está cansado," Hermione disse docemente. "Eu poderia ir—"

"Não! Estou bem!"

Risadinhas estavam ameaçando irromper. Ela fez o melhor que podia para suprimir um sorriso enquanto provocava, "Tem certeza? Você parecia estar descansando. Eu não ia querer interferir na sua recuperação."

"Hermione," Ron choramingou. "Estou entediado. Senta comigo. Me fale sobre o seu dia. Me fale sobre ontem. Me fale sobre semana passada. Eu não falo com você a anos."

"Você falou comigo essa manhã," ela riu, "por horas." Hermione não podia acreditar que isso estava mesmo acontecendo. Não parecia real e era bom demais para ser verdade.

Ron continuou a lamentar por um momento, e então perguntou, "Você me trouxe meu dever de casa?"

Definitivamente bom demais para ser verdade. Hermione piscou para ele, tentando limpar as teias em sua mente. Ela poderia estar apenas sonhando. Seria péssimo se ela tivesse caído no sono em alguma aula. "O que? Não eu—"

O rosto de Ron caiu. "Mas você sempre me traz meu dever de casa," ele disse parecendo genuinamente desapontado.

Oh. Então era isso? De repente, Hermione estava se segurando para não chorar. Ela queria se jogar nele e beija-lo. Mas ele ainda tinha uma namorada. Por enquanto, ele ainda tinha uma namorada. Coisas assim podem mudar rápido.

Piscando para tirar as lágrimas de seus olhos, ela disse doce, "Eu devo ter esquecido. Você não deveria fazer dever de casa hoje mesmo. Você está se recuperando. Eu trago amanhã." Hermione sorriu para si mesma, percebendo que agora tinha uma desculpa todos os dias para vê-lo. Sem mencionar, que Lilá poderia ter lhe trazido o dever de casa, mas ele não pediu a ela.

Ron forçou um sorriso enquanto falava lenta e roucamente, "Mas assim vou ficar pra trás nos estudos."

O coração de Hermione deu um salto. Se seu tom e palavras eram para seduzi-la, eles estavam certamente funcionando. Sentia um frio na barriga e podia sua pele arrepiar. "Bom, então eu acho que terei que te ajudar a acompanhar," ela conseguiu falar.

Seu sorriso estava luminoso enquanto a via se sentar na cadeira ao lado de sua cama. Seu olhar era tão penetrante que ela pensou que não seria capaz de agüentar, mas, de algum modo, ela conseguiu acompanhar a conversa. Apesar de que ela não tinha idéia de sobre o que eles conversaram. Mas foi maravilhoso, e durou até Harry e Gina a arrastarem para jantar.

4 dias depois, Hermione ainda se pegava sussurrando alegre pelo corredor. Engraçado como a sensação desesperadora de quase perder quem se ama poderia se tornar em algo tão... amável.

Ela estava andando pelo corredor quando ouviu Harry gritar, "Hermione, Oi Hermione."

Ela parou e olhou para trás para ver Harry tentando se livrar de uma Lilá chateada com certa dificuldade. Finalmente, ele correu até ela com alívio no rosto.

Parecia que ninguém gostava de conversar com Lilá esses dias. Hermione tentou o máximo suprimir seu pequeno sorriso. Ela realmente precisava se tornar uma pessoa melhor quanto a isso.

"Lilá te chateando?" ela perguntou com a maior inocência que conseguiu.

Harry rolou os olhos, resmungando, "Você não tem idéia." Ele colocou uma mão em suas costas enquanto a levava para o Salão Principal para o almoço. "Hey, Hermione?" ele perguntou numa voz casualmente suspeita. "Quando você visita o Ron, ele está.. alerta certo?"

Hermione teve que morder seu lábio para não sorrir. "Sim, é claro."

Harry apertou os olhos, lhe dando um olhar conhecido e um sorriso torto. "Acho que você não ficaria surpresa de saber que Lilá estava reclamando comigo que Ron está dormindo todas as vezes que ela vai visitá-lo."

"Bom, ele realmente precisa dormir," disse inocentemente. "É um problema. Coitada da Lilá. Então ela não pôde ter uma visita direito ainda?"

Ela recebeu uma grande risada de Harry. "Sim, e tenho certeza que isso está te matando."

Hermione não pode evitar, os risos simplesmente saíram e Harry acompanhou, gargalhando.

Depois que eles se acalmaram um pouco, Harry perguntou, "Então, quando você acha que a Lilá vai perceber que o Ron a tem evitado?"

Dessa vez, Hermione nem tentou esconder seu sorriso satisfeito. "Não sei. A Lilá não é muito inteligente, sabe."


End file.
